The Notebook
by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess
Summary: Hinata finally gets his attention, he asks her to help him control his chakra, and then she can't even enjoy it...because she is engaged to another. Follows certain events of canon, but is slightly divergant.
1. Training

**Author's Note:**This is a Naruto and Hinata romance fic, there will be lots of drama, romance, fluff, and a bit of action/adventure. It is going to resemble the movie The Notebook in a sense that Old Naruto is telling Old Hinata – who doesn't remember – the story of their lives. However, it will be _Narutofied_, meaning it will most be twisted into a Naruto world fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _Naruto_ nor do I own _The Notebook_.

**The Notebook: Naruto Style** by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When someone saw the form of a very energetic being practically bouncing along the streets of Konohagakure, they would never notice that this lively person would in fact be an old man. His bright orange kimono with black strips only made his cheerful aura even more intense. He physically appeared younger than any average man of eighty: his hair – although a faded grey – did not fail to shine with radiance only rivaled by the sun; and while his face possessed many wrinkles, most were situated at the corner of his striking ocean-blue eyes - clear proof which stated he enjoyed smiling. In his hand he held a single object…a notebook.

Although to him, it was so much more.

Turning around the familiar corner, a tall maize building appeared in his hazy line of vision. A faint smile graced his chapped lips_, ' Seems like I didn't get lost today '_ he thought with what he convinced his old mind was arrogance. The structure wasn't verily large, and it was very simple. Raising his head slightly he read the only sign on the front, _"Konohagakure's Nursing Home for the Elderly"_. As he approached the heavenly smell of an assortment of flowers invaded his nostrils causing him halt for a moment…only a moment. He couldn't allow his senses to waste time…besides _she_ always smelled better.

The regular gentle chimes of bells rang as he swung the front doors open with surprising strength, but no one seemed to notice.

"Akemi!" Pausing slightly at the false name, the man turned and saw one of the many nurses which greeted him on his daily visits, "You're here again, gosh you never give up do you?" She playful taunted, her forest green eyes glittering in the sunlight: it was a beautiful day.

He could feel his eyes twinkle with mirth as he registered how true her words were, "Nope never..." He grinned at a memory, and added.

"…Believe it!"

As he passed by the amused, young nurse and suddenly felt a recognizable thrill pass through his entire body, freezing him. His pulse quickened, but the physical rush was washed over with desirable warmth which managed to make him weak at the knees…heck, it made him weak all over! But he didn't care, it was the type of rush one receives from adrenaline…the good kind. Maybe…just maybe today Kami would show him some mercy.

The line he waited in finally reached him; he snapped out of his daze and stepped forward with an extra bounce in his step.

"Hello Sir, what may I do…? Akemi!" The middle-aged red-head behind the counter dropped her clipboard rather carelessly, her face beaming at the common visitor, " Came again did ya?"

"Yep!" Akemi replied firmly. Grinning he stole her blue pen, winking as brown eyes stared at him; shocked at his reflexes: neatly he wrote his 'name' on the formal visitor sheet, "But really Yumi my dear…did you expect anything different?"

He let his unstable legs lead him in the direction where he knew he would spend the rest of the day. Soon enough, he raised his eyes and looked at the bright coral staircase which would steer him to the second floor, and inconveniently it was not a short journey.

What did these people think they were doing?

A staircase that big was surely going to give him another stroke!

"Humph they think they can challenge me again?! Ha you're going down evil staircase of doom!" Another lovely feature of ageing: reaching the boundaries which steered you into insanity. Although his symptoms were more…humorous…yes humorous.

However, despite his age, several years of training had made him immune to these types of daily obstacles. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the other visitors who would be forced to climb the long staircase… although most of the people living in Konoha were ninja's as well so there really was nothing to fuss over in the first place. Ah how his weary mind spent countless hours contemplating useless pieces of information.

Room 210.

His grip on the blue notebook tighten, he bite his lower lip until he tasted the copper flavor of blood in his mouth. He didn't know how long he stood in front of the plain white door, but he ignored the time while taking a deep breath to calm the raging emotions he felt in his soul, making his ageing body feel like raw skin, numb and unfeeling. Gripping the golden knob, he winced as the door gave a whiny squeak. The two individuals in the room acknowledged his existence by turning towards him with confusion plastered on both their feminine faces.

Then suddenly – the younger of the two: the nurse smiled, and sent him a grateful look. He had seen her everyday ever since he started coming to the Village's nursing home. Ayameko was only in her late twenties, but even so she had become his dearest friend at the nursing home, after all they both interacted with the same patient so why not? She was quiet a pretty woman, with her auburn hair that ended at her waist, her amber eyes almost large on her thin face. She was such a sweetheart too, it made him want to adopt her as his newest grandchild." Akemi you don't know how glad I am to see you! It seems like none of the medical jutsus are getting through…neither are the physiological treatments!"

" Calm down Ayameko-chan, what physiological treatments?" He asked purposely ignoring the other person in the room.

Now was not the time.

" Well…a few weeks ago the medic Nins thought we could probably get through if they tried some mind therapy, and well it didn't work. Nothing is working today!" She nearly shouted in frustration, managing a tight smile as she turned to her left and stared at the older woman in the room.

"Um…Hello…" The woman whispered hesitantly, stepping out of the shadows.

She was just as he remembered her from his other visits. Her white dead hair still smooth and glossy like satin flowed like a waterfall down her small back. Her light lavender eyes were complemented by her long dark lashes, and although they held so much confusion he couldn't help but have his breath taken away by the innocence they contained. Her pale, ivory skin glowed making the little wrinkles she had seem invisible in his eyes. Ayameko must have dressed her for – instead of the normal nursing clothes – she now wore a traditional Japanese purple kimono with the occasional flower embroidered here and there. The only form of make-up on her face was the light shade of red lipstick on her soft pouted lips, giving her the look of a formal aged princess.

" Hi there!" He grinned, unconsciously stepping closer. The woman didn't mind.

Ayameko mistook her silence for shock, " It's alright honey, this is Akemi he will be reading to you for the rest of his visit."

" R-reading?" She gasped, allowing herself room to think. " A-ano I don't…I'm not sure…" She confessed.

" Don't worry!" Ayameko reassured the much older beauty, while sparing a glance at the blue-eyed male standing at the doorway, " You will love this old cot, he is hilarious!"

The woman raised a slim eyebrow, and suddenly sighed in defeat. " A-alright".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She didn't know how much time she spent just watching this _'Akemi'_ as he led her towards the nursing home's main lounge, he truly intrigued her. With his bright grey hair which carried many stubborn blond strands which refused to subdue to old age, and his ocean blue eye he rarely let her see, he really appeared to be the handsomest man she had seen so far. His warm glances in her direction indicated how social he was…almost everyone in the building knew him! His wide smiles would automatically have her smiling as well, and she couldn't remember the last time she had smiled with such pure emotion. She always seemed to be confused now days…her memory loss was frightening at times. One instance being when she had forgotten where she was when she woke up, and ended up screaming at anyone who approached her…even now that simple memory was – piece by piece – slipping away.

But why would he come read to _her_? What was she to him?

Or was this simply a volunteering position? Her heart panged painfully at that thought…and she had no idea why.

" Alright so where did I leave off again," He asked her.

She seemed puzzled " L-leave off?"

" Ahh yes his mission!" Akemi piped up ignoring her simple whisper. " So Naruto had once again landed himself into deep shit. He had of course defeated Kakuzu with his Rasen Shuriken, but now Tsunade – using her title of Godaime as an excuse – cornered him. Tsunade ordered him to not use his new technique, because it put too much strain on his body…that obviously didn't work for him!"

_**Story**_

" Man this sucks!" A teenager with familiar blond hair muttered dejectedly, " I finally find a bad ass new technique, and I'm not even allowed to use it!" He blamed Tsunade for making the rule, but most of all he blamed himself. If only he could have better control of his chakra, then he could probably handle the new jutsu no sweat! He was never going to catch up to Sasuke now, he was probably never gonna…wait!

He felt the tension on his templates lift making the weight he had carried on his shoulders disappear, and was replaced by energy which coursed through his whole body. His eyes widened considerably as he realized how he ironically felt as if a light blob had just turned on in his head.

How had he not grasped it before?

All he needed was someone to refine his chakra controlling abilities, that wasn't so hard. Now he just needed to find someone who would be willing to help him. But who? Sakura was an obvious choice, but she would probably rat him out once she knew of his true intentions. Ino would just brush him off, she was all about following the Hokage's orders anyway. Hmm who else had great chakra control?

Of course…Neji, wait he had a month long mission to attend to with his team. Alright so Neji couldn't help him either, but Neji was a Hyuuga right, so who else did he know who was in the Hyuuga Clan?

…………

Hinata.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The run towards the Hyuuga mansion had been short: the guards had told him Hinata was training in Ground # Eight, although her teammates had not joined her that particular evening. All the better in his opinion, now he didn't have to deal with that annoying mutt Kiba. Although the young man was one of his closest friends, he tended to get on his nerves at times.

Reaching the training site, he- at first – didn't notice anyone, but gradually he heard the sound of skin meeting bark repeatedly. Approaching the sound he found what, or who he was looking for. There she was!

"Hinata!"

Tuning around the Hyuuga Heiress felt her throat tighten, and her already fast beating heart nearly explode at the pace it traveled at now. She knew that voice, and oh how she had grown to love its cheery tone which- since his return- poured with newly acquired masculinity. She practically forced oxygen into her lungs, trying to catch her breath so she could talk.

" A-ano-o um-m H-h-hello N-n-naruto-o-K-kun" She poorly stuttered out her welcome with a gasp of embarrassment.

_'She's really strange sometimes, but that's Hinata for you! Oh well, she's my last hope' _He thought as he watched her pale complexion get powdered with a heavy blush making her look like her head was a strawberry. Although he had to admit, she made a cute strawberry. " Hinata, I have a huge favor to ask you!"

_Naruto-Kun_ had a favor to ask of _her_!? Naruto-Kun had a _favor_to ask of her?! She couldn't believe it, this was her shining moment to get Naruto-kun's attention. She practically radiated excitement and happiness, she opened her mouth to yell out an absolute yes to anything he asked for, but hesitated. She suddenly felt all her hard-earned air escape her lungs, and a unfathomable weight drop down her throat into her stomach: a revelation. What if she wasn't able to give Naruto what he wanted? What if she wasn't good enough for the task that awaited her if she agreed?

However, Naruto thought her hesitation was her way of trying to say _'No'._

" You know you don't have to…" He trailed off, as he watched her attention snap back to him.

That in itself decided for her, she wasn't about to let him leave without even trying, " No, no Naruto-Kun-n, I…I just lost-t track-k o-of my thoughts-s…the answer is yes…I…will do t-thi-is favor".

" Wow really!?" He questioned, narrowly accepting how well his plans were turning out exactly as he wanted, " Your awesome Hinata! Thanks a bunch!"

_' He thinks I'm awesome?!' _She thought in absolute bliss. Snapping out of her daze, she stared up at his slightly taller frame.

He showed her his bright teeth as he gave her a foxy grin, and then lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. He and Hinata had never truly talk…alone like this before – except for that time before his match with Neji, but other than that…

He watched her twist the front of her ninja heals into the dirt, as she stared downward avoiding eye contact. Gosh she was nervous, did he do something that frightened her or was she just plain weird? Staring at her shiny blue mop of hair, he decided he would probably never know.

" Well…um…when do you want to s-start…T-training?" She asked, mentally congratulating herself for only stuttering twice. Over the years she found her stutter vanish completely when she was with her friends, and even her father – though she did continue to talk in a quiet voice; that habit could probably never be conquered she had always been soft-spoken, but stuttering had started when she entered the academy. So it was easier to get rid of. However, ever since Naruto's return she realized her stutter would only return when he was with her, and she mentally berated herself when she uttered such badly pronounced words. But then she would look into his piercing blue eyes and she would become goo all over again.

A concentrated look appeared on his handsome face, while the hand that had been behind his neck was now scratching his chin. " How about tomorrow evening…will you be free by then? I wouldn't want to interrupt a team meeting or anything. "

"Hmm…so about seven-ish?" She added.

He nodded.

" Umm alright…see you-u l-later-r Naruto-kun-n" Hinata silently started walking away, she would rather stay but she didn't know how much she could handle before she fainted. She had already embarrassed herself enough for today.

" Hey Hinata?"

The sun was setting, the radiant colors were like a vibrant painting in the sky that shined on her heavy coat, and dark blue pants which ended at mid-calf. Startled by his last minute call she turned.

" Yes?"

Naruto stood there for his mouth open for about half a minute: she was beautiful! He had never noticed until now, with her bright lavender pearls staring directly at him instead of at the floor, and her long silky, dark blue hair swinging in the breeze; he finally saw her physical beauty instead of the beauty she had inside. It was only a mere thirty seconds, but he noticed a few things which had never been noticed before. Like how her button nose would turn red before the rest of her face before she blushed, or how her lips had that pouted look that regular girls ran to surgeons to get. And then suddenly he felt a pressure…deep within him…in his stomach?

_'What is that?' _

Perhaps it was hunger.

Suddenly the cute Hinata he had been mesmerized by had a worried expression on her face as she approached him. Why was she worried?

Oh wait, he hadn't talked for the past minute!

Shaking his head he grinned at her, " Oops sorry Hinata, when I'm hungry I forget a lot! I was just going to say thanks again, but you have to promise me something!"

A promise! What if she couldn't handle it, she wasn't as good as Naruto in the promise making department. But she looked at him through her lashes, and caught a glimpse of those perfect blue eyes she had grown to love; pleading with her to just say the simple four lettered word.

And she caved in, " O-okay".

" Alright I need you to promise you won't tell anyone about these lessons…pretty please!" He added the end hoping she would not say no to a cute request.

Hinata blushed as she heard his eagerness for her answer. She had never kept anything from her father, and he would surely ask questions if she was out too long, so now the real question was, did she have the courage to stand up to her father? She could probably say that her decision was biased since her childhood crush was intensely staring at her at that moment, but she would never regret it.

The defiance for her father's orders filled her with a new confidence. She felt like she was being crazy, like she was living on the edge…and it felt great! So she gave her secret love a smile, and nodded enthusiastically, " Of course!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The streets of Kohona were slowly becoming less crowded seeing as it was almost evening. As many left for home, one lone figure carried one solitary grocery bag as she swiftly ran home_. 'Oh my, I'm going to be late for my first training session with Naruto if I don't get these vegetables to the cook fast enough!' _Hinata thought frantically.

The night before she had barely slept, she had been too excited with the concept that Naruto had asked her for help. She knew that she probably wasn't his first choice, but that didn't matter in her opinion. Once she had actually managed to slip into unconsciousness, her dreamland had been filled up with a blonde haired angel who kept kissing her and mumbling soft whispers of affection.

She blushed at the memory, and suddenly a booming female voice echoed through the abandoned street she was in.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" No one but Sakura and Ino could reach that pitch.

Peering around the corner, while lowering her chakra so she wouldn't be noticed she found that indeed a pink head could be seen advancing a defenseless blonde – Naruto!

" Aww calm down Sakura-chan, I'm just going to go train!" Naruto pleaded pathetically.

Sakura remained with the same menacing look plastered on her face, " IF IT IS AS SIMPLE AS TRAINING, THEN WHY CAN'T I COME!"

Naruto seemed too brightened up at something Hinata painfully recognized, " Ooh you're going to miss me Sakura-chaaann, how nice! Don't worry you're always in my thoughts!"

Although it sounded rehearsed to the normal ear, Hinata could trace the raw emotion behind his words; and if she wasn't holding the grocery bag, she was sure she would have collapsed from the pain that burned in her stomach_, ' I was stupid to believe I could ever replace someone like Sakura. She's every man's dream: she's beautiful, smart, caring, spunky, convident…and me? I'm nothing compared to her, they deserve one another, who am I to get in their way.'_

She was about to leave when she heard more.

"YOU IDIOT! STOP ACTING LIKE THIS IS A JOKE! YOUR ARM HAS JUST FINISHED HEALING YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND DESTROY IT AGAIN! Sakura screeched as she banged the poor blond on his head, almost wanting him to lose the brain cells.

" I am so happy you care Sakura-Chan, but it's not what you think. I'm not going to train to practice the technique – besides Tsunade forbid me from using it right?" He grinned, and continued before her angry erupted again, "I'm just going to practice the basics…and I just…I would feel more comfortable alone".

"Fine! But be careful!" Sakura warned, as she slowly walked away but not without turning to check on the blond every so often.

Hinata felt the deepest guilt for envying Sakura, she had won the guy, no question about that. She felt her legs move on their own, her body seemed to still have the sense to keep her on time, but on the inside she felt as if everything had shut down. All her life she had been denied everything she ever wanted: a mother who was now dead, a loving father who now insulted everything she did, a friendly sister who now viewed her with love, but it was filled with pity…and now, the one person who had inspired her to never give up had left her without even meaning to.

Leaving the bag on the main kitchen counter, Hinata headed towards her room and did the only thing she could do.

She cried like a little girl, because that's how she felt. It was like all those times kids cry when their favorite toy was stolen, and didn't know what to do.

But she did know what to do!

She would forget her crush on the blond-haired teenager.

She would not embarrass herself for something she would never get…it was too demeaning.

She would act normally towards him, just like she did with everyone, Naruto was no longer an exception.

_'I don't deserve him anyway…"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Review please…also no flames! That is all!


	2. Blue

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay…well anyone who cared hehe. Here's chapter two.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the Notebook.

**The Notebook:** **Naruto Style** by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess

"Oh the poor dear…why would she think such a thing?" The woman exclaimed as she lifted her dainty fingers to her mouth as a delicate gasp escaped from her red lips.

Akemi's weary face left the wrinkling pages of the precious book he held, and squinted at the beauty beside him. He continued to stare at the woman intently until he noticed her confused appearance. But he could not turn away; he could stare for days if he was allowed to. With a sigh he reluctantly turned his head away from her pale complexion, offering her no answer to her previous question. It seemed as though she understood, because she didn't utter another word of inquiry.

"Let's continue shall we," Akemi quietly said as he turned another page. He watched as she nodded wordlessly out of the corner of his eye; her white lifeless hair bouncing around her face as she did.

(Story)

Hinata finished wiping off her watery eyes and headed towards the kitchen; she wanted to finish wrapping up the lunches she had prepared and change them out of the Naruto shaped heads she had originally made.

"Good evening Lady Hinata" Megumi stated cheerfully: she was the Hyuuga's head chief, and over time had created a bond with the Hyuuga princess once she realized she didn't act like a princess. Turning away from the appetizers she was glazing, she gasped silently at the dark circles that were now prominent on Hinata's flawless face.

"Dear…is…is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be Megumi-Chan?" Hinata laughed hoarsely, as she smiled a fake smile that was good enough to fool any master of deceit and deception.

Megumi was taken back for a moment but regained her composure as the blue-haired ninja walked towards the neatly wrapped package she had seen her fuss over all morning, and rearrange her original design.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Megumi questioned, "I thought…"

"Yeah I thought so too…" Hinata said with a small laugh, but she didn't explain any further as she rewrapped her packaged lunch and left the kitchen in silence.

Megumi's green eyes lingered on the maroon door that Hinata had just left through; this behavior was not like her. She was never moody or vague, she felt like there was a reason behind this sudden change.

"Oh Hinata…why do you always hide your feelings?"

Hinata silently walked towards the training grounds; mentally she was preparing herself for the act of her life. She remained neutral until she saw a stock of pink and blonde sticking out of the crowd of villagers. _'Oh no it's Sakura and Ino..What do I say?'_ She thought while remembering to walk and not trip over something and make herself look foolish.

"Hinata! Hey Hinata!" Ino shouted as she waved her manicured fingers in her direction. She forced a smile and walked towards them, clearing her sore throat as she went.

"Oh my gosh Hinata I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Sakura said with optimistically, but the various shades around her eyes showed how tired she must have felt: there must have been many injured at the hospital that day.

"I'm fine, how are both of you?"

"I would be perfect if Choji hadn't eaten half of my lunch while I wasn't looking" Ino said with malice in her usually upbeat voice, yet a tolerant look fluttered onto her face and she gave up being angry with her chubby friend with a small sigh.

"Yeah…and I missed lunch what with all the extra shifts given to me, so I asked Ino to come get a bit to eat with me at the new place that just opened up…umm what was it call again?" Sakura's face twisted in perplexity as she thought about the name, twirling her petit hands for emphasis.

"I believe it was 'The Wild Garden' Sakura-Chan…is it not?"

"Yep it is…have you been there Hinata?"

"Umm no" Hinata shifted the wrapped up lunches to her other elbow, and moving an irritating bang out of her face as she smiled at her much more gorgeous (in her opinion) comrades.

Ino and Sakura saw the movement, and both, at the same time said, "Hey why don't you come with us!"

"Oh thank you very much Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan, but I really couldn't…I…" Hinata paused what could she possibly tell them that wouldn't link her to Naruto's training…because he had already told Sakura. Pain shot through her chest as she remembered the reason why she would now need to act naturally with Naruto-Kun.

"I have to deliver this treat to Father's close friend from the academy," She lied easily; lifting the package to indicate that the treats lay inside.

"Well that sucks" Ino exclaimed making many passing villagers look at them, "Parents are really bothersome sometimes…well see you later Hinata!"

Sakura and Hinata spared one last giggle with each other at the phrase Ino had just used, but then departed.

Hinata breathed in the fresh smell of nature as she entered the training field. She thought she was early until she spotted an unforgettable stock of spiky blonde hair sitting at the base of an oak tree. She headed towards the figure in a sprint, and only when she reached Naruto did she realize he was fast asleep.

"Ano Naruto…" Hinata pokes him lightly, but no response is made. She sighs at the bold move she will make, and yells "WAKE UP!"

Bright blue eyes shoot open, and arms start flailing around until one hits her straight in the face and she falls over. Naruto takes a minute to register what the hell happened…and sees the silky dark, blue-tinted hair flowing on…the ground?

That can't be right.

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto jogs towards her head which is moving dizzily in bewilderment. Her tightly shut eyes open as he grabs her shoulders and places her in his lap as he sits on the ground.

"Hinata I am so sorry…I…I didn't mean to hit you!" He unconsciously brushes her bangs away and feels her head for a fever? She thinks of something besides the fact that his skin just met hers, or the fact that she is in his arms: and she successfully does not blush or feel light headed. With a frown she ringles out of his arms and bends her knees in a similar position, but parallel to his body.

"No Naruto-Kun…I shouldn't have woken you up so harshly…I apologize."

Naruto scratches his head at her neutral behavior; her pale, lavender eyes pierce him with their exotic appearance. He nods, "Uh Hinata you don't need to apologize…I asked for a favor and I feel asleep…that's kind of rude on my part…so I'm sorry."

She would usually be blushing by now; Hinata had surprised herself by keeping eye contact, perhaps her body had realized she needed normality with Naruto in order to stay his friend. Let's see what would she usually be doing by now if he were Kiba or Shino…hmmm probably breaking the tension with a laugh.

"Haha Naruto-Kun we can keep apologizing for this situation we got ourselves in, but we are never going to get any training in if we do!" Hinata giggled lightly as she got up to retrieve her fallen lunch.

Naruto continued to stare at the spot she had been sitting in in awe, if Sakura had been in Hinata's position she would have pounded the living daylights out of him.

And her laugh…it brought back that feeling he had yesterday…her laugh was like…bells?

"So what will we be doing first!"Naruto literally jumped up and down on the spot with excitement; causing Hinata to giggle…he liked it when she giggled or laughed, she needed to do it more often he reasoned mentally.

"Calm down Naruto-kun…the first step is not very fun…or extreme…" Hinata saw disappoint pass his whiskered face, but she made a 180 turn and plucked two lime green leaves from the tree nearby, walking back to her secret love as she did.

"Uhhh what am I supposed to do with a leaf?" Naruto pondered, but felt a shock pass through his body as Hinata's soft hands maneuvered his into an open palm, and gently she place the wrinkled leaf on his hand will closing his fingers over the soft plant with fragile movements. She tilted her head to the side and made a face.

"Didn't the pre-school instructor ever teach you to keep a leaf on your forehead through using your chakra…Naruto-Kun?"

The skin around his eyes tightened as he changed his gaze to the dirt ground…he didn't want to remember his past. He didn't want to tell Hinata that he never went to pre-school. However, instead of a questionnaire, the Hyuuga princess ducked her head to his level and giggled.

"Naruto-Kun I can't teach it to you if you're looking at the ground"

And that was the end of that: the lessons had begun.

Hours had passed and Hinata was amazed by Naruto usage of Shadow Clones in his training regimen, she had busied herself with the wild flowers that grow around the training area: collecting as many as she could and diagnosing what remedy they contain…she now had more than a full bouquet to take home and press.

"Naruto!" She called sharply as she set up the plates as well as the meal itself, "Lunch is ready!"

Hinata truly couldn't believe this was happening she was finally over her crush and it hadn't even take more than one meeting to tie the knots. She suspected that she would have fainted, blushed or stuttered by now. Her nervous persona was safely hidden, and she hoped to keep it that way…if she didn't…she wasn't sure if she could handle a scene of Sakura and Naruto in loving embraces.

This way was safer for everyone.

Naruto ran over to the small blue blanket that lay on the soft grass; the smell of food lingered in the air as he got closer. Sitting down he noticed the plates were blue as well as the napkins…heck even the plate's designs were light blue upon white…that was a lot of blue!

"Umm Hinata what's with all the blue umm stuff?" Naruto questioned as he took a bit out of the moist dumpling he held, the insides electrocuted his taste buds…it was soooo good, that he placed it up there with ramen. Which truly meant superb in his opinion…almost nothing was as good as ramen.

Hinata flinched at the innocent query; she knew her composure would crack , but not this soon into the façade.

"My mo-… my favorite color is blue."

Naruto squinted as the sun started to disappear into the horizon; silently he reach for another dumpling without turning to Hinata, he asked a simple question.

"Why?"

"Umm I don't know…I just like it."

He laughed while leaning his seated frame onto one extended arm, "I know you like the color Hinata…but why do you like it?"

"Well…umm…I would rather not say…it's…i-it's-s silly-y," Oh god she was stuttering again…why oh why did he have to ask?

"Hey Hinata…nothing you say is gonna be silly…and I would like to know if you're willing to tell me," Naruto said gently, while leaning in close.

She pretended he wasn't there, and recalled the memories she had long ago pushed back, "My mother used to wear this bright blue necklace, it was the exact same shade as the ocean water, and she cherished that necklace as if it possessed her soul. I heard once – from one of the branch servants that my father gave it to her as a present when he proposed."

"I thought people give rings to people who they want to marry them…?" Naruto asked offhandedly.

"They do," Hinata laughed, "But my father wanted to make my mother think he wasn't going to propose so he gave her the necklace in order to make her think that it was the only surprise for the night," Hinata sighed softly, but continued.

"When she passed…she gave the necklace to me, but as the years went on…I unfortunately misplaced it, and I always try to get blue things in a plea for forgiveness…I…think it's my subconscious that makes me pick up blue…in memory of her…"

Half of what she said was not the entire truth, but she would never tell anyone that: the truth about that necklace was just too hard to deal with.

Hinata lifted her gaze and found Naruto staring blankly at her, and she knew she said the wrong thing, "It's stupid I know…I-I s-should-dn't have said anything-g…You-u must think I'm horrible for misplacing s-something so-o precious-s…"

Naruto continued to say nothing until he saw her bottom lip tremble. Ever so soothingly he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up; he took his fingers away once he noticed her face warm up slightly.

"Hey I think that just shows you are human Hinata…nobody's perfect right?" He saw her nod, watching as the strands of onyx moved with the breeze and created a frame for her head.

"Besides blue is my favorite color too!"

This got her attention, "But I thought that orange…"

"Yeah many people think that too, but I like blue…no reason for it…but orange is always second best."

Hinata continued to feel lost, she knew her crush had surprises up his sleeve…but she never imagined any like this…

"I guess you learn something new ever day huh…" Hinata whispered more to herself then to the individual seated beside her.

Many more hours had passed, and Hinata had long ago left to get some needed rest. However, Naruto had stayed in order to perfect the trick, and only when he was confident with his work did he leave to get some sleep.

He fell asleep before his head hit the soft pillow.

_Naruto soon found himself in a cloudy dreamland; the environment around him swirled and he saw himself in the training ground he had been in only hours ago. He walked around the field, and wondered why he was here…he knew this was a dream, but he was never much of a dreamer. He only ever remembered waking up and feeling a rush of emptiness in his mind._

_A feminine body was in a white gown not too far away, but when he got closer to her…her face became a blur._

_She approached him, and still he could not see her._

_Closer…_

_And closer…_

_Yet her true identity was a mystery to him._

_What was the color of her hair?_

_Did she have a pretty face to go along with the great body he was seeing?_

_She finally reached him, and he still saw nothing._

_Then she was there…kissing him, holding him…._

_And he returned the favor._

….

"Ahhhh"

Sweat covered Naruto's entire body as his heavy lids were forced open by the shock-wave of panic that entered his body as he awaken from the pleasure he had been experiencing in his dream. However, confusion possessed every fiber of his being as he distinctly remembered one photographic image from his dream that was imprinted in his brain.

_Two pale, lavender eyes stared back at him as he had pulled away from the gentle embrace._


	3. Saddness

**Author's Note**: Before anyone objects to the contents of this chapter…I want to say that yes…I have read all the manga chapter of Naruto, and yes I know certain things in this chapter do not reflect this, but I am changing it to fit my plot line soo please bear with me. I hope no one mentions the differences between the two in their reviews, because I have already explained myself. Thank you for reading this message, and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer:** I don't have a job so I don't think I could ever afford owning Naruto…even if I wanted to.

**The Notebook by Lourdes- Sunrise-Princess**

Chapter 3: _Saddness_

Naruto ate his steaming noodles in silence as he replayed his dream over and over in his brain. He could still feel the raw emotion that the one kiss had caused his body and mind to experience. The tingling sensation still lingered as he recall the touch of her soft lips. He suddenly froze in thought.

Had he really just had a dream…about Hinata?

It seemed stupid to even think such a thing…didn't it? He was, after all, in love with Sakura…he simply couldn't make room for anyone but her in his heart…right? He realized it was stupid to dwell on the topic; Hinata may be one of his cherished friends, she may have a gorgeous face, she may be one of the kindest souls he had ever met…but to be in love with her?

That was impossible; he had always and will always love Sakura-chan!

…

Right?

Getting up he shook his head slightly to rid his mind of these pointless topics. Throwing away the boxed container he had been previously eating from, he walked towards the apartment door with his orange and black jacket in hand. Turning the knob, he silently cursed his brain for continually replaying the dream even though he assured himself it was nothing of great importance. Perhaps Baa-chan had a mission for him: that would surely clear his mind.

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, and basked in the beauty that morning brought to his beloved village. He pointedly ignored the rude whispers of the ignorant villagers as he passed by them. The number of people who despised him had dramatically dropped since his return, and he was thankful for that…but there were still those who wished him dead. He still wanted to protect them though…as Hokage he would give his life for all of them. He could still recall the words of the Third Hokage, as he had explained to him one day…the meaning of being a Hokage.

"It's not just being the strongest in the village Naruto."

"It's not?"

"No" He had laughed, " It's about making a promise…to always protect and love every single being in your village!"

"I get it now old man!"

Naruto cringed as he remembered how simple minded he was when he was younger. Sighing he turned the corner, and felt someone smaller run into him, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground groaning as the headache seized him. Slowly getting up he gasped as he noticed who he had bumped into…the long silky hair was a dead giveaway.

"Oh my goodness…I-I'm s-so sorry…I was in a hurry and I wasn't paying attention and… (Gasp) Naruto-Kun?"

It seemed like she had just noticed him now, and they look she was giving him brought back memories of a certain dream. He swallowed and tried looking everywhere but her alluring lavender orbs that now shined with guilt and worry.

"Umm nice to see you Hinata…" He said with a laugh, finally looking up as he noticed the shine in her eyes growing slightly, "You're not hurt are you?"

"N-no" Damn it she shuttered again, she silently cursed her tongue for not co-operating with her brain. "I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun…but I have to get going…"

Naruto frowned; why did he not want her to go, "Ugh yeah, but what's the hurry…?"

"I don't really have time to explain…I must go meet with my father…I apologize again for knocking you down…ano I must go now sorry!"

Naruto watched her lightly sprint, but before turning the corner he called out to her, "Wait Hinata!"

She turned, and for a second time that week his breath was taken away be her. What was it about her that made him shiver with…with…a strange feeling. Her face was simply glowing in the bright sun, and the small breaths she was taking made her hair frame her face in a messy fashion that –

"What is it Naruto-Kun?" She yelled back.

He snapped out of his trance, "I might be away for a while on a mission or something…so no you-know-what's for a while!"

She smiled and waved, "Alright!"

And then she turned the corner…disappearing from his sight.

"Naruto…Sakura…you may have to report when we reach the village, but after that you may have a week of relaxation," Said Kakashi as he continued to read from his orange book, occasionally letting out a perverted giggle as he turned the pages with an eager face. Well as much as he could show, considering most was covered up by the infamous mask of his.

"Wow thank you Kakashi- sensei!" Sakura exclaimed positively.

Sai stared at her with confusion, "Is this 'relaxation' a pleasant emotion?"

Sakura sighed at him, "Yes Sai…it is…doesn't it mention it in your books?"

Sai stared at her neutrally, "No it does not…ugly…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Naruto sighed over the loud bickering of his teammates, he would usually be into their conversation by now, but he simply did not have the will power. This last mission had been exhausting, and they had gotten it right after his team along with Team 8 had been sent out to find Sasuke, so he had gotten no rest in between missions. Meeting up with Itachi had been confusing and exhaustion in every way possible; especially mentally. The only good thing about this predicament he was in…was probably the fact that Hinata had wished him a safe goodbye as he had been running towards the gate…and accidently stumbled into her.

Hinata.

They had only met up to train a total of six times since he had asked her to make the agreement. He could feel the significant difference in his chakra control, but he didn't dare show that in front of his team…he planned to make the transition gradual: he definitely didn't want it to interfere with his meetings with Hinata. But he realized six times was not a lot considering it had been over a month ago since he asked her to be his unofficial teacher in chakra control.

He smiled, _'Once I meet with Baa-chan, and give my mission report I'll go and meet up with **her** again!'_ Besides it was a Thursday, and Hinata was almost always free on Thursdays…or so she had said.

"I'm so sorry Naruto…"

Naruto sneered in her direction, "Fuck this…I'm out of here!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Sakura said in shock.

Naruto reached the door knob, and silently paused as he turned it, "If Ero-sennin had been the Fifth Hokage…he would have never sent you on a mission like the one you did…Tsuande-sama."

She winced at the name, and the way the door closed quietly instead of loudly like she had expected. She barely noticed the voices of Kakashi telling Sakura that Naruto needed some alone time, or the sound of both her apprentices asking of her well-being. All she heard were Naruto's words replaying in her mind like a broken tape recorder…and her thoughts telling her that he was right.

Naruto ran out into the night…he had trapped himself in his room all night, but had decided to go out for some fresh air, then he had encountered Iruka-sensi. He had told him that he shouldn't cry, and that Jiriaya wouldn't have wanted him to mull over his death, but rather to be happy with the memories they had, and to cherish them.

He had smiled and taken Iruka's frozen offering with a dry face. However, he had suddenly felt the urge to bolt into a sprint once his favorite teacher had disappeared around the corner. He didn't know why…but his heart was still weeping, even though Iruka's words had changed his mindset…WHY?

Why did he still feel the need to sob harder than he ever had?

Why was his throat getting smaller?

What was this choking sensation in his chest…that burned him?

He continued to run…until he reached the training grounds, _'At least now…I can be alone,' _he thought bitterly. He let out a wavering sigh, but stilled as he heard soft footsteps. Turning around he gasped at the familiar face that stood behind him.

"Hello Naruto-Kun."

"H-hinata…what are you doing here!"

"I was coming over to get in some training, but it seems like you already reserved it," She giggled.

He smiled lightly at her attempt at a real joke, she was always saying Kiba thought she had no sense of humor, but he had said she could be funny if she tried. The smile turned into a deep frown as he recalled why he was actually here.

"Umm no…I just came, because…well I don't actually know…but…"

"I heard about…a-about Jiraya-Sama…and I hope you know…" She sighed, "That I am so sorry for your loss…"

He didn't know why the tears poured out of his eyes without any sign of stopping soon, and he didn't know why her words had touched him so much, but he suddenly collapsed on his weak knees and cried with his hands in his laps pathetically. He tried to stop, because he knew she would probably laugh at him any moment now for acting so weak.

Warm, soft fingers came over his slightly damp ones, his neck snapped up to find Hinata knelling in front of him. She smiled kindly at him, and strangely he thought she would make a wonderful mother…what a strange thought! He took one hand away from hers to wipe his tears away…he knew she would probably tell him it's pointless to cry…so he would save her the trouble of a speech.

"Sorry I uhh got something in my eye and…"

Hinata grabbed his hand, making him stop wiping…he stared at her in confusion. She simply shook her head with a small smile.

"You know…its ok to cry…Naruto-Kun…it helps the heart heal."

He suddenly felt the dame break…the invisible barrier that had always been placed…ever since he was too little to understand why he was always mobbed and beaten when he stepped out of his apartment. He hunched over as the power of his sobs took over his body, and he didn't know why but he hugged her…his head was in her lap before he could stop himself. She was making soothing sounds, and never told him to stop…he didn't want to.

"Take all the time you need Naruto-Kun…I'll be right here."

He grasped the soft material of her pants as he continued to cry in her comforting lap. She boldly ran her fingers through his hair, telling herself that he needed her now more than ever and that she couldn't let her shyness interfere with his state right now.

After what felt like hours he stopped, and almost fell asleep, but refrained from embarrassing himself anymore than he already had. He lifted his head and found Hinata smiling at him, and although it warmed his heart he still felt very foolish for what he did in front of her.

"Alright…go ahead say it!" He exclaimed hoarsely.

Hinata seemed shocked, "W-what-t?"

"Go ahead and make fun of me already the tension is driving me mad!"

Hinata looked at him, and suddenly seemed very upset, "I-I was o-only trying-g to comfort you-u N-naruto-Kun!"

He stared at her expectedly.

She was suddenly becoming furious at her former crush, how dare he assume she was that insensitive! She thought that they could at least be friends when she realized that he could never love her, and so she had pursued a platonic relationship. She had realized a week after she gave up on him, that they would never be for one another, especially if her clan had anything to say in the matter. Her father had recently been searching for potential husbands…normally this would have upset her, but she had found herself wanting the love distraction, even if she could never love like she had with Naruto.

"Just go ahead and say it! Poor little Naruto-Kun can't even handle the death of his master…what a poor excuse of a ninja!" Naruto imitated her small voice to a point where she despised the fact that she squeaked when she spoke.

"I don't sound like that!" Hinata turned red out of anger, and her eyes became moist. "I was trying to make you feel better…that's what friends do for each other!"

Naruto stared at her…stunned.

"I care about you Naruto-Kun…you've helped me countless times in the past…I just wanted to help you for once!"

Naruto stared at her as she continued to rant and yell at him. He noticed how her face was getting moist with tears, her face was turning blotching, her hair seemed unruly from her anger…but she look attractive…and she was calling him her friend. She was telling him she cared about him…no one had ever said that before…to him of all people!

"But apparently you don't trust me enough to care! You think I was just looking for some mean gossip weren't you…Naruto-Kun are you listening to mmphff!"

And then he was kissing her!

Hinata's eyes were wide for a moment until she kissed him back, he held her tighter as the rain continued to pour. But Hinata's brain was in overdrive as the kiss continued…images passed by in seconds before her closed eyes. Her father's disapproval, Naruto's abandonment as he ran towards Sakura instead of her, the look on her father's face three weeks ago when he told her she would meet her arranged fiancé in two months to confirm the engagement.

And then she moved away, tears mixing in with the rain. Her heart broke at the expression Naruto gave her…his eyes were filled with an emotion that said he knew this would happen…he looked like he was guilty. She wanted to comfort him, but at the same time she needed distance…this pain would be easier to face than the pain that would come if she stayed with him. She needed this to stop before it started, besides his feelings were out of sadness not true love. He was to upset to know what he was doing: she wanted to hate him for that, but she couldn't…because she had felt something in that kiss.

The heat of passion, and the butterflies of love had returned in her body…but she detached herself from them.

"Hinata…I…I'm sorry…I"

She made sounds that resembled that of an injured animal…she choked as she backed away.

And ran away from him, ignoring his cries of her name.


	4. New Arrangements

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the very long waiting period…however, considering the number of reviews…I'm sure nobody really cared…right?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto or Naruto:Shippuden…Hinata and Naruto would have paired up ages ago.

_**Chapter 4: **__**New Arrangements**_

"Achoo!"

Sakura's bright pink hair swayed as she prepared the chicken soup for her teammate, who had stupidely stayed out in the rain, and gotten himself sick.

"Naruto…food's ready!" She yelled.

She wiped her hands on the blue kitchen towel as he slowly made his way out of his room. He looked miserable: his eyes were dull, his face ashen and pale, and the dark circles marred his face…making him look almost raccoon-like. However, Sakura suspected this behaviour was hardly because of his illness; he had hardly said a single word since she arrived…and he seemed…depressed?

Was that even possible? This was Konoha's walking ball of sunshine- he couldn't possibliy be anything but happy.

_Was this because of Jiraya- Sama's death?_

"Hey…umm thanks Sakura- chan!" He said politely and quietly. His voice seemed to crack from his sore throat, but she only pushed the bowl of soup towards his hunched frame.

"Eat."

The silence seemed to drag on forever, until Sakura turned away from the dishes she was washing, and sat down across from her orange-clad friend. He didn't look up or even flinch. Angered by his lack of response, she lightly tapped the table, and as he finally looked up…she almost wished he hadn't.

The expression he wore…it was one of pain, and utter anguish…but it was well-disguised. Sakura wondered how many times he had fooled everyone with his fake smiles, when they had been too dense to truly care for Naruto.

"Naruto…there is something bothering you…I know it, so tell me…w-what's wrong!"

"It's nothing!" He smiled with a dismissive wave, and ducked his head in order to try and finish his full bowl of soup.

"It doesn't seem like nothing…"

He sighed, and she twitched unconsciously at the sound. "It _Is_ nothing…" he muttered bitterly.

"Is this about Jiraya- sama, because he wouldn't have wanted you to be moping around, feeling sorry for yourself…he would have wanted –"

Naruto laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I bet there were a lot of things he wanted…but he won't be here to see them happen now will he?"

His body trembled, and he shut his eyes tightly so that the tears that were threatening to spill over never did. Sakura gasped lightly at the sight, but said nothing. Naruto took several deep breaths, but he seemed to alter his train of thought. He pushed the bowl away, he had only eaten a few spoonfuls, but the shiny liquid was there…taunting him silently.

"I'm not very hungry…"he lied; and without another word he retreated into his room and quietly shut the door behind him, he hoped Sakura would understand and leave him be for now. For once in his miserable existence…he just wanted to be alone.

For hours he just lay there; numb and unmoving. He had never felt this way before, not even when the head of the orphanage had beaten him furiously for the first time. The guilt overflowed as he realized he was more upset by Hinata's rejection than his master's death…or perhaps it was a combination of the two, it had happen all at once.

The look on her face after he kissed her haunted his dreams for days after the encounter. But she had looked beautiful, even thought she had been soaked by the pouring rain…she had captured him. The kiss alone had been like something out of a dream.

He had always dreamed of kissing Sakura…for years he had associated any form of romance with his pink-haired teammate…but now…

He grasped his blonde locks in frustration as he contined to ponder his mess of a life. His best friend had abandoned their village in pursuit of revenge, his love life had always been non-exsistant, but now he didn't even know who he cared for! The villagers still dispised him, and his master was dead –

Naruto nearly forgot to breathe, "Ero-sennin…" he whispered as the wound in his heart opened once more…fresh and clear. The pitiful sounds of harbored breaths resonated within his room as the anguish laced his throat. For the first time in what felt like decades, Naruto sobbed himself to sleep. One thought lingered in his mind as he felt himself lose consciousness…

_'You were supposed to watch me become Hokage…you old pervert…'_

The next morning came too quickly in his perspective, but he managed to hull himself out of bed…he later met Shikamaru who slapped some sense into him, and set him on the track of figuring out what his sensei had left for him. Soon he found himself at the familiar gates of the village, and ready to follow in his master's footsteps…and become a Sage.

"Stay safe Naruto." Sakura smiled as the blonde turned at her words.

"You know me Sakura-chan…I won't stop, not until my goals are fulfilled. I still have to become Hokage!"

Tsunade smiled at the scene, and watch the glimmer in her student's eyes…she wondered what fate had in store for the blonde ninja that had wormed his way into her unforgiving heart. She would never tell him that she saw him like a son or even a little brother; it would inflate his ego she mused.

*****Naruto*****

On the other side of the village, a familiar Hyuuga Heiress changed into her traditional blue kimono in preparation of the meeting her father had prepared for her. Like every girl, she let her hands wonder down her form…silently judging her appearance.

She had been told that many envied her…that they prayed for her figure, and despised her for her more prominent assets; but all she saw as she stared silently at the girl in the mirror…was another pupil-less Hyuuga with straight hair, and short stature.

Hinata sighed as her dainty hands rhythmically put her hair up into a formal bun, and she felt her body move on it's own accord…down the hallway that would lead her to her fate. Perhaps Neji had been correct to assume that some things cannot be altered from the path chosen by destiny.

"Good evening father…"

Hiashi turned and masked his face into his neutral look, "You are late my daughter…that is unbecoming of a future heiress!"

Hinata held her head down in despair, "I apologize father…Keiji-san…I humbly beg for your forgiveness…" Although it seemed petty, Hinata praised herself for not stuttering.

The young man, who only appeared to be in his early twenties, seemed to blend perfectly with the elderly leaders of the room. His cold eyes pierced her as the small smirk of self-superiority made itself present on his face; raising his hand he stopped any other words her father planned to use, "Oh it's quite alright Hinata-san" he said almost too enthusiastically. Hinata noticed with distain that his eyes lingered shamelessly over her figure, and she cursed herself for choosing the tighter kimono of her lot.

"We were just conversing on the political standpoint of this marriage; very boring really, you wouldn't care much for it…"

Hinata gaped, "P-political s-standpoint-t?"

Damn the stutter was back with a vengeance, she took a breath to calm her nerves.

Her father decided to interfere, "Keiji-san is from the Hyuuga clan that is situated in the western portion of the fire kingdom…there has always been misunderstandings between the two sides, and –"

Keiji cut him off rudely, and ignored the glare sent his way by her father, "Our side would like to become more adapt to jutsu and such. Considering our village is not one specializing in ninja…we only focus on basic taijutsu and even that is to a limited extent…"

Hinata's eyes widened, there was so much she was never told…never knew, about her clan.

"Say, how _old_ are you Hinata-san?"

Again Hiashi intervened with a sneer, "She just turned seventeen…Keiji-_san_."

The young man's straight, shoulder-length hair tilted to one side as he stared at her with gray, pupil-less eyes. "I thought we would need to wait, but this is perfect! We only need a few weeks at the complex for preparation and the rest can be brought to Konoha…does that sound exceptable Hiashi-sama?"

The leader of the Hyuuga clan spared a look at his eldest daughter, and without a single sound…nodded in acceptance.

The room emptied very quickly, but she didn't move, even when her father stiffly patter her shoulder as he left. Not only would she have to force someone she hated, tormenting the rest of her life to a love-less marriage, but now she also had to move away from her home.

When would she be allowed to visit? After she had birthed children? She only had less than a year to prepare for this, since he apparently wanted her marrying him at the tender age of eighteen.

"Nee-san?"

Hinata looked up, and noticed her sister hadn't left the room, and that she had been crying silent tears as she thought of her unchangeable future. But she quickly wiped them away, and opened her arms to her beloved younger sister. Hanabi rarely showed affection, but she knew that this was a time that she wouldn't be turned down.

Hanabi hugged her, and even through the layers of clothing, Hinata felt her trembles. She stroked her sister's hair as she remembers the factor that had ultimately decided her fate for her.

_"Hinata…it does not matter who the heiress is…they will arrange the marriage to Keiji-san either way…"_

She remembered her father's words, and she had decided that day that she would never allow such a fate to befall Hanabi. This was her task, and she would bare through it alone, and with grace befitting of a true Hyuuga Heiress.

However, the small voice inside her mourned for the fantasies that would never come true. Especially since she heard of Keiji's womanizing ways. Apparently he had brought mistresses with him everywhere he traveled, and never looked away from a pretty face or a shapely body. His abusive habits towards the branch clan appalled her, and she had been told he always broke promises.

How ironic…the value that she had based her life upon, was regarded as nothing in the eyes of her future husband.

But it was going to happen, this wedding…arrangement…will happen…she would not let her sister be burdened with this life.

If it was the only meaningful contribution she made in her life, then Hinata would die happy.

**AN: Review button is waiting for you…why keep it waiting?**


End file.
